


My Soulmate Lives In Your Body

by Narcis_The_Monk



Series: Lyrical Alternatives [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate-alternate universe, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Indulgent, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcis_The_Monk/pseuds/Narcis_The_Monk
Summary: "My pain is caused by my pleasure,And my soul mate lives in your body,I can't get you out of my head..."Neither one of them can shut up, and get a few drinks between them and they could take down an entire building in sheer verbosity alone. The pretty boy lawyer and the outlaw, both different forms of fire, blend surprisingly well and neither one of them really knows how to handle this odd connection sparking between them.





	1. A Blast to the Moon, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieMabelCoffeeTable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMabelCoffeeTable/gifts).



> Unconnected to Heatstroke or even the Hope County Tales set. Mostly something to write when I hav no idea what. Inspired by the song "Moon Baby" by Godsmack. I do hope you enjoy it if you took the time to take a look.
> 
> Owl, you inspired an interest in a ship I had never even considered. So in honor of that gift, if you will, comes this...mess? Maybe it won't be. I don't know yet. But it'll be damn cute regardless.

They met in a bar. It sounds so cliché every time he allowed himself to stop and consider it, but it was the truth. They’d each been sitting at the bar itself, bent over and doing their best to just be ignored—which frankly, was incredibly hard for Sharky Boshaw. He’d been flying a little low, and he’d just wanted to be left alone. He wasn’t sure what had him glancing over at the other silent shadow curiously as he toyed at the label on his beer bottle. 

He had his hair slicked back carefully, a pair of sunglasses perched on that dark brown that matched a well groomed beard that hid his jawline, but something told him it was strong. He was wearing a charcoal grey pinstriped vest over a deep blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and even from where he was he knew that his pants fit him well just as well as everything else. He could see a leather coat folded neatly across the back of his chair, and he sat upright and proper like he could never drop the rigid stance or he’d die. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something about the stranger rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was just that he was a stranger—for all his life in Hope County, he hadn’t seen this man once before, and that made him unusual. _Yeah, that’s why he kept wanting to look at him._

But at some point he must have made his observing known as the other shifted to meet his eyes before providing a devilish grin in return before he winked. Sharky jerked back into his skin and turned quickly towards the bar and the bottles of the wall behind it. He finished his beer, waving to the bartender for another. To his surprise it’s slid to him from the side instead of across the bar like he’d been waiting for. He followed the tattooed fingers to the equally heavily inked and toned arm to the stranger from a little while ago.

“A gift, from me to you. An olive branch, if you will?” The words were smooth, and it made him smile before he could stop it. _Of course his voice matches the rest of him, how could this perfect man have it any other way?_

He laughed and finally lift his hand to reach for the beer offered to him. He was suddenly very thirsty, more so when their fingers brushed in the exchange. “Really now? And what did I do to earn this favor?” He let himself openly watch the other curiously.

He draped his folded coat over the back of the chair beside his own, before he settled himself into the uncomfortable stool. He grinned widely when his suspicions were confirmed; his pants did fit him just as well as the rest of his wardrobe did. “Favor implies I want something else in return, but if I answer with ‘I only ask for your company’ I sound like the devil waiting to make a deal. And that simply won’t do. I do so hate religious connotations.”

Sharky laughed loudly now, nodding vigorously before he took a long drink from his own bottle. “Oh yeah, I understand completely. But just so we’re clear, why?” He watched the other call for a refill of whatever he’d been drinking—whiskey neat, he learned—before he turned his full attention back to him as he lifted his drink to his lips. He let his eyes linger on his lips, and wondered once more why this man was so damn attractive.

“I’m a lawyer; God makes my work hard.” And like that, the question was dismissed. His next statement might have been truth or a joke, but he wasn’t quite sure which it was. “Besides, I’ve been to Heaven once before.”

“What’s it like?” He wasn’t sure why he asked that, maybe some morbid curiosity—or maybe he just wanted to hear the other answer. 

He watched the other linger on his drink as Sharky shifted to lean against the bar and face him head on. His were both tempting and profound. “Shiny and pretty, like a dream. But it’s cold and empty as well, and I can find all that in a needle.”

He snickered in his own confusion, drinking again as he watched the other smile after a minute. “You’re pretty grim, ain’t cha?” He was definitely flirting at this point, but hey he told everyone to keep an open mind. He may as well partake in the rare opportunity when it showed its hand. 

“Maybe that’s why I like talking to strange men I catch staring at me in bars? Gotta liven things up sometimes, any way we can.” The statement made him choke on his beer, and he covered his mouth quickly to both prevent an accidental spit take along with his spreading grin.

“So why are you in a bar in the middle of goddamn Nowhere, Montana?” Two could play at dodging questions, but probably only one of them could maintain their composure the entire way through this exchange. “I haven’t seen you around, and I know I’m damn near a hermit but it’s a small county.”

“You’re very observant. I like that.” The praise made something inside his chest flutter and he pulled on the brim of his cap nervously as the other thankfully kept going and ignored what he thought should be an obvious blush. “I’m visiting family and I thought I would escape them for a little bit.”

“Oh, lemme guess.” He strived to keep their banter going, shocked by his own sudden want to keep the other talking. As of now, he tapped a finger thoughtfully against his lips before offering up the obvious answer. “Overbearing family?”

“Very astute. Congratulations.” A hand was offered now, and he enthusiastically grabbed a hold to accept the gift of a hand shake. “John Seed.” The gift of his name fell sweet from his lips, and he returned it with his own.

“Charlemagne Victor Boshaw the fourth. But everyone calls me Sharky.” Now it was John’s turn to laugh, and it was like the rumble of warning from a potentially dangerous storm. It had him holding onto the other’s hand long after they’d finished shaking. To top it off he only realized it when he felt the other brush his thumb over his knuckles before he pulled away embarrassed. He’d come out tonight to be ignored and here he was throwing himself at the first person to show an interest in him. 

“Why do they call you Sharky?” He’d stopped laughing to ask a question, not acknowledging his little slip up. He tilted his beer in his direction in both appreciation and to laugh now as well.

“Gonna have to stick around to find out now aren’t you?”

Another smirk blessed John’s features and he found himself grinning at just himself. Is this how I flirt now? How the fuck is this working? “Clever, aren’t you? I will be sticking around more soon…but maybe you can provide some more motivation for me to hurry up and move my assets across the country?” _‘I’m not clever in the slightest, but for some reason I believe it when he says it.’_ He grinned nervously again as the other leaned just slightly towards him. He was trying his best now to lean into the other as well. He didn’t want the whole of the county in his business, and anyone that might be paying attention would quickly be just that. He just wanted to keep this to himself for right now, but he smiled back as he met his eyes and gave a quick wink.

“Yeah, maybe I could.” _‘Yeah okay, keep smiling. You’ve got me. Just keep talkin.’_ He hummed a bit as he let his words linger in the air before his brain locked onto something he said. Holy shit, everything was working in his favor tonight. “Across the country? Where you from?” 

“Georgia. I have a practice back in Atlanta, but my hometown is Rome.” John answered freely, and he liked that. He also adored the attention he was receiving from this possible new ‘neighbor’ from how he was talking. “And I have some property down here, in a way. My brother keeps telling me to retire already. Or rather, take a large step down so I can be closer to family.”

Sharky was almost surprised when he felt that he was very much in favor of John being around more. An idea popped into his head and he was speaking before he could even stop to think. “When I can’t make a decision, I list out all the pros and cons. Figure out if it’s worth it. You got a pen, I got a napkin.” He seems like the sort to have a pen, always ready to sign something.

“Of course I do.” He almost laughed as his suspicions were confirmed, and again their fingers touched as the requested item was passed his way—though this time it was very much on purpose—before grabbing the napkin he mentioned. ” Let’s see, which first? Pros or cons?” John’s voice closer to his ear surprised him, and he turned to noticed he’d pulled his stool a little closer to lean and watch what he was doing.

“Cons. Get ‘em out of the way so you can see the good.” He was stammering as he drew a line down the middle of the flimsy paper. He scribbled down the titles and turned to look at the other expectantly. This time it seemed he caught John looking him over this time.

“You’re just a ball of sunshine, aren’t you Charlemagne?” He let a drawl slip through his words as he said his name and it had him blushing again.

“Get to listing pretty boy, before I decide a beer ain’t worth this mess.” He was teasing of course, he wouldn’t walk away. Not now, and especially not with him as close as he was right now. He had needs alright, and they weren’t being met nearly often enough.

“You think I’m pretty.” John whispered, grinning widely and he thought briefly of how the gesture suited his face more before he turned his attention back to the paper. “Alright, cons…its across the fucking country for one. I’ll have to have a house built, because there is no way I’ll be living with my family. I’d rather not get into why.” He rambled off a couple reasons, and they were quickly written down in his best handwriting—it wasn’t much better than his usual scrawling print but it was readable. “Working here would be less pay by far. Not a lot of big cases out here due to its lower population. And there’s no way I can just not work.” He thought about what else that indicated; he had to be moving or busy, or was he obsessed with his work? Did he have other hobbies beyond…lawyering? “I guess that’s it. It’s not so bad now that I see it written down.” _I’m so willing to jump into the hay with him, but I know next to nothing about him yet._

He realized he’d stopped talking and he snapped back into reality quickly. “See? This shit helps. Alright, pros for moving.” He really needed to stop overthinking things.

John took a long pause before he started this next list; did he have trouble seeing the good shit? “It’s beautiful, and I can definitely breathe better here. I could even put in my own airstrip, fly whenever I want. My family would be closer and less expensive to see. I’d also have more time for hobbies here, I suppose. And there may be one more but I’ll have to wait and see; it’s much too soon to tell.” He took his time answering, but he’d paused a lot less in this one and Sharky had scribbled the thing down before he tapped excitedly at the paper before him.

“Well, look at that! Pro list is already longer than the cons. I’d say it’s obvious what you should do.” He turned to look at John and found the other was closer yet. Their faces were close enough that it would have taken no effort to lean in and kiss him. He really wanted to do that, and judging from the way the other was watching him carefully he did too. “You do too right? I ain’t gotta fuckin spell it out for you?”

A wide grin that became another devilish smirk as he lowered his voice carefully. “Well, it seems I should invite you back to the little cabin I’m staying in temporarily for better alcohol?” His voice was low, soft velvet against his skin and he had to know if the source was just as tender.

Sharky laughed, still not moving away from him. “Oh man, showing your hand to win before you even know the bet. I’d have taken a cigarette in the parking lot.” He was laughing as his stupid metaphor and the other joined him before he uttered four words that caught those bubbles in his throat.

“How about both then?” He was baffled by that, by the luck he’d apparently tripped into tonight. Company, a little bit of fun in the pantless variety, the promise of good liquor, and the knowledge of how this man’s body felt against him. It’d also be granting him a new experience he was very excited about.

“Yeah, alright.” As soon as the words left his mouth, John was pulling his wallet out and dropping money on the counter and sliding out of his seat. _He’s just as eager; good, I’m not alone._

“Let’s go then, shall we?” He nodded, following suit as they slipped out without anyone noticing them. He had no clue it would start the adventure everyone always dreams of.


	2. Don't Ask Why--I'll Never Disappear

They’d scarcely made it out the doors and around the side to the parking lot before John starting tugging him closer. Sharky laughed nervously again, squirming away and catching the other’s hands in his own. Its not that he didn’t want it, he did, but he still wanted to fall into shadows or at the very least what was probably going to be John’s vehicle of choice. He wasn’t sure where’d they’d go from there, but as his eyes kept falling to John’s lips as they moved along in silence now let him know that at the very least they’d be kissing before they left.

His chest fluttered at the thought and his breath caught in his throat occasionally. “You okay there? Am I too handsy?” John’s voice had him shaking his head and he let the other draw in closer to him as he exhaled slowly before whispering the truth. 

“Nah…just can’t believe my luck. And how I wanna keep that luck all to myself right now.” That admission earned him bright eyes and a softer smile. Which in turn probably pulled him further under John’s spell because all he really wanted was attention. “Now can we get a move on to whatever it is you’re driving?”

“You’re wish is my command.” His answer came immediately, whispered softly in his ear and he shivered again as his hands were released again before John held out a single one for him to take if he wanted to. He laced their fingers together and a grin spread across his companion’s face again. “Follow along, Charlemagne.” He really did like how he said his name, grinning like an idiot as their pace increased. They stopped in front of a very beat up looking truck that didn’t match John at all and it had Sharky in stitches in just moments. John defended himself, stating he was merely borrowing it from his brother. 

Sharky spoke as the other huffed and unlocked it, turning to eye him with his own grin of amusement. “I believe it. No way someone as pristine as you would ever let a vehicle, rented or owned, get so fucking run down. Now get out of my way so I can climb in.”

John laughed as he opened the door, stepping aside with an exaggerated flourish to let him slip by. “Someone’s eager.”

“Are you telling me you’re not?” He was teasing, but John was already climbing into the cab on his heels.

He shifted over to his side, but as the door closed behind him he followed him over with a predatory grin spread across his face that had him swallowing a lump that had taken form when he hadn’t been paying attention. “No, because then I would be lying.”

“Good.” Then he finally let himself give in and closed the distance between their mouths, and John’s hands were sliding up the back of his neck to knock his cap up and off to send it tumbling to the floor. It brought a groan from deep in his chest as his hands latched into the other’s vest to pull him even closer. Honestly the only thing that was throwing him off was the feel of the other’s beard tickling against his own but he was quickly becoming more fond of it by the second. His lips were soft and that knowledge clashed with the image of his sharp smiles and teasing tone from earlier.

A nip at his lips had him gasping and a rumbling laughter filled the cab around them both. John had seated himself across his lap and he’d been so invested in the first kiss that he hadn’t even noticed. He could feel his fingers still hooked into his vest so maybe he’d pulled him over. Who the fuck cares? _‘Not when he looks at me like that.’_ There weren’t any words to join the laughter, but John did slip his hands from his vest to guide them down his chest. _’Fuck, I am so out of my depth here. He’s too good at this and I’m probably just a clumsy fling to fill the night…’_ His thoughts started to drag him under, but before they could succeed he was being kissed again with this hands dragging through his hair and nails scraping lightly against his scalp. _’Who gives a fuck as long as he doesn’t stop.’_

He opened his mouth this time, gripping the other’s hips suddenly and pulling him down snugly against him. Their tongues twisted together as they fell into each other and he pulled his shirt free to slip his hands under the fabric along his hips and he paused briefly to marvel at the contrast of his smooth skin beneath his calloused hands. A bit of grinding brought him back on track and he dug his digits into his hips in response before they broke apart to pant heavily as they rested their foreheads together. Sharky couldn’t help the laughter from spilling forth, and he immediately started shaking his head. “Holy fuck that was good. Shoulda started kissing other dudes sooner, I guess.”

He earned a playful growl as the other dropped down to drag slow kisses over his frantic pulse before whispering against his skin in a way that had his whole body tingling. “That’s interesting information…almost makes it harder for me to pull away long enough to drive.” There was a light nip at his neck now and he was quick to grip the other closer. He understood completely, but he wanted to hold onto this single shred of self control he’d apparently dragged up in himself after years of digging.

“I’d say let’s just keep going, but people in these parts are surprisingly uptight about that sort of thing.” He was making jokes before he could stop himself and John pulled back briefly cup his face with a surprising tenderness as he returned the good humor.

“I believe it.” It was whispered against his mouth as they leaned into each other for another kiss; though this was a slow gesture, one meant to learn the other and linger in their presence. When they broke apart for the final time he was aching in a multitude of ways. “Wanna smoke a cigarette on this frustratingly short ride?” The question broke his concentration at attempting to reposition his pants unsuccessfully from where he was still blessedly pinned beneath the other’s legs. 

“Yes, fuck yes.” Sharky was nodding as his company pulled away completely now, and he found himself scooting over next to where he settled into the driver’s seat, much to John’s clear amusement. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself really, but when a lit cigarette was passed to him he accepted it with a grunt of thanks. The truck roared briefly as it was brought to life and he focused on his cigarette and the hand now on his leg rubbing slow circles against his thigh through his jeans and fuck that was hot. And it was a frustratingly short drive down a road to a set of cabins he’d been drunk in at least once with his cousin when they were kids. Only one of them was fully renovated and that was the one they pulled up in front of. 

He climbed out behind John—fuck walking around the truck—and as soon as the door was shut again, he found himself pressed back against it as hungry lips found his own again. He realized now he was taller than the other and that had him grinning again but it was wiped clean when he felt the other grab the front of his hoodie as he pulled away to lead him along. He felt for a moment like a fly walking willingly into a spider web, but that damn crooked smile had him moving faster to keep up as they ascended the short steps a little sloppily and the door was unlocked. It was swung open and he was pushed in before the lights came on, and he tripped and fell onto the tiniest couch he’d ever had the misfortune to land on. His bones shifted uncomfortably and springs dug into his chest through the thin cushions.

He heard John shuffling behind him as the lights were flipped on suddenly, and then he was blinking to suddenly adjust. It was enough to distract him from the moment of discomfort as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He realized he’d forgotten his cap in the truck but he was strangely fine with that for now. “Careful now. My apologies, I didn’t mean to shove you to your doom there. The bed’s more comfortable…unless you can’t wait.” He could see the other’s outline in front of him now and he laughed as he blinked his vision clear again.

“I don’t think I can wait but I’d still take the floor to this fucking thing. Fuck, I don’t think I could keep up a poker face right now.” He was grinning with genuine amusement, as a hand was offered to him. He accepted the help to pull him up off the ghastly excuse for furniture. “What the hell is that thing even made of?”

“Gravel, sticks, some very thin cotton, and at least three souls of the damned so that always knows just how to dig into your ribs no matter how you sit on the damn thing.” John replied quickly, indicating he’d thought about that answer before. Before he could ponder further on any thought, he felt tugging at the front of his sweatshirt and kissing up his neck again. He was quick to grip the other’s waist in response, hands sliding up behind him and as far up his back as he could reach with the restriction of the infuriating restrictions of his clothing. His fingertips barely brushed against a ridge of what was maybe a scar. “So let’s clear up one thing, this is a first for you correct?” He felt the step backwards he took and he registered he was being guided along again. _’Why am I so quick to surrender control tonight?’_ The mouth on his throat pulled away and he gave a groan of disappointment.

He picked up the question too late, and blurted out his answer. “Yes sir.” His legs hit something and from the gentle push to his chest he figured it was the bed. He dropped back down onto it, his trust rewarded with the soft mattress beneath him. Movement caught his eyes and Sharky looked up to watch John give that rumbling laugh again as his tattooed hands started working the buttons on his vest.

“Ohhh I like that.” The praise was purred, and he filed away that information away into the category of things that may get him to talk like that again. The vest was freed and pulled from him, before being dropped onto the slab of the couch. “But pushing that aside for now…” He couldn’t help watching his fingers start at his shirt buttons before they froze and stopped moving, and Sharky whined in disappointment.

He dropped his gaze quickly, briefly consumed with that nervous energy again. He tried to pull that humor out, the one that was apparently _charming all of a sudden._ “You’re actually the devil aren’t you?” This was in no way a common occurrence for him, and he second guessed his every action. There was almost a fear that this was all just a very vivid hallucination of some sort. “Wouldn’t surprise me, really. Got all that charm on top of the good looks, bet you can talk anyone into anything can’t you?” _’Why would I start hallucinating now? That doesn’t make any damn sense, stop it.’_

The calming tone of John’s voice snapped him out of his head again. “I would be happy to accept the challenge on another day, but yes…I probably could.” He laughed at that, shaking his head slowly. He wanted to stop the flood of insecurity over taking him but it swelled up and burst through again before he could stop it.

“And you brought _ME_ here why, exactly? No, I mean what for. Still down for that.” He backtracked again, and as the other dropped down onto the mattress beside him. “But why me?” Hands found his own and he was met with silence. _’Why am I dropping this on him? This was probably just a one night stand, why do I bite myself on the ass with every bit of luck—‘_

“How about this thought instead?” Sharky turned to the voice, until their eyes locked. He was expecting confusion or even just…nothing. But what he found was something akin to some kind of understanding. “If you don’t ask me why, I’ll never disappear. I’m already fully swayed to moving despite my teasing earlier, and if this isn’t some idle curiosity or something similar…I will make sure to see you every time I’m in the county until I finish that move over and long after until you decide otherwise. I’ll buy your drinks, take you flying, make you dinner; whatever you fancy. I promise all of my attention…if I can avoid answering that question.”

 _’Huh. That doesn’t sound bad…or maybe we’re just drunk.’_ “How much of that talk is the alcohol?” He wasn’t quite why he thought that question would be answered or even help, but at least it was distracting.

“Maybe ten percent? At least five percent is the fact that I am very horny and you are just incredible to look at.” The answer from John was honest and blunt, and now they were laughing together before they slipped into the conversation once more. “But I do mean the promise. You interest me, and I hope that’s enough.”

It felt…relieving to get the offer. He had been lonelier and much more isolated than he’d realized that this was overwhelming him in ways he definitely hadn’t considered. “Know what to say to make a guy blush, don’t you?” Despite that, he could accept that answer. Even if he fully knew it was meant to distract him it did calm him down for some reason. _‘I think that’s enough, but it won’t stop me from trying to figure it out. But you know that, don’t you?’_

“I know what to say to make the goddamn Queen of England blush, but I try to use my powers for good.” John wore a cocky grin now, and again he could feel himself relaxing in his smooth voice and his arrogant stance. He knew he was ridiculously good looking.

“’Good’ is hooking up with strangers, huh?” As if to prove a point to both of them, he was pulling his sweatshirt over his head and throwing it somewhere else in the room so they stood on even ground on layers. “I’ve had my priorities wrong for years. Thanks for clearing that up, it’s like I’m looking at life with a new light.” He pulled his shirt off next to punctuate his want to move on.

John’s fingers were back to his shirt, and he bit his lip when he caught Sharky watching him again eagerly for the reveal. “Hush now, we’re not strangers. We know each other’s names, that makes us acquaintances for the moment.” He slid the shirt down his shoulders slowly before settling it with the vest.

He laughed breathlessly as he took in the sight he’d been waiting for. His tattoos covered his arms mostly, but his chest wasn’t untouched. In place of ink were scars, some of them deep and jagged and others were neat and clean. If he could just stare at him all night he could probably figure out his life without ever asking. His eyes dropped down and he found more tattoos littering his hips; above his belt buckle was a cross and what looked like holy rays and it had him giggling again. “Yeah, you fucking lawyer. That’s what I thought you’d say.”

There wasn’t anymore talking. Maybe a little laughter before they were kissing again, and he didn’t give a shit about silly little fears. He traced his fingers down the other’s now exposed chest, lingering on scars he crossed over on their path to his hips to guide him willingly back into his lap where he’d fit so perfectly before. As his thumbs slipped just inside the other’s waistband, thwarted by the belt still in place, he found himself being pushed back onto the bed. He followed the silent instructions as John broke away from his mouth to kiss down his neck now. 

His eyes fell shut when he felt him latch onto his jugular and suck a rough mark into place and he arched up against him. His stomach fluttered again when he heard the groan that slipped from him and he found himself pulling John down against him to grind eagerly. In return he earned those nails raking through his short hair again as he left a trail of marks across his neck like a collar…and maybe it was the beginning of one. When the last one was in place, his hands finally pulled themselves slowly from his hair and down his body. “Do you trust me?” A low voice in his ear had him shivering, hitting all the right nerves on its way down his spinal cord and all he could do was nod. “Say it, please.” 

It was the request that had him trying to find the voice he almost could never stop that was currently hiding from him. “Yes, I trust you.” The words were strangled and choked, but apparently enough as he felt that voice in his ear again in response. 

“Good. I promise not to break it.” His voice felt like fire coursing through his veins and the lips sucking at his earlobe had him under their control. He believed every word they spoke, everything they promised and everything they ever could promise and he wanted them all. Maybe this man really wasn’t human, maybe this was real magic they were weaving between them. Maybe they had some inevitable magnetic tie to each other. Or maybe he was really lonely and this man was just really desperate, that seemed the most likely. But then he heard his voice again as he felt fingers brushing along his collar bones and over his shoulders. “You slip into your thoughts a lot, don’t you?”

Sharky nodded finally, keeping his eyes shut as he made himself speak words. “I fuckin’ hate it too.”

“Seems like some of them aren’t good with the way you tense up.” Hands rubbed at his shoulders and then dipped down to rub at the thin layer of chest chair he had in the center of his chest.

He was laughing, but it wasn’t as genuine as it was earlier. It was harsh and dry, underbrush become tinder in the heat—just waiting on a spark. “Could say that.”

Lips were kissing down his chest now, a slow and precise path past his belly button. “Would you like me to keep you from being able to think?” The words were probably just pillow talk but they were the most tempting words he’d heard all night, and most of their entire interaction had just been varying degrees of that exact thing. The thought of being able to avoid his own conscious had him groaning before he could stop himself. 

This last kiss above the button of his jeans let him know what was planned and he was nodding again. “Yes.” Nimble fingers pulled his pants loose and a pressure was released he hadn’t even realized been building up.

“Watch this.” It sounded like both a request and a challenge, and he determinedly pushed himself up on his elbows to watch him better as he finally opened his eyes. He was not ready for the sight of John kneeling between his legs, nor for the feeling of him nipping at his thighs. When his mouth was around him he couldn’t hold himself up anymore as he shut down to focus on the attention he was being given, that maddening sensation of his mouth against his skin or wrapped around his length, and his breath brushing over the surface of his skin as he moved his attention back and forth from place to place. He kept building up pressure but never quite bringing about his release and it succeeded flawlessly in wiping his brain of the capability to process anything beyond _how fucking incredible this was._

He stopped thinking entirely and everything became a blur of sensations and feelings that bordered on the verge of transcendental on more than one occasion. They never progressed past a point that made him hesitate, and he insisted on returning the favor in his own affections. What he lacked in finesse, he thought he made up for in enthusiasm—and judging by the chorus of sounds he brought from John’s throat told him he agreed and that alone erased all of his doubts. He was pulled up sooner than he’d like to have been but falling back into the other’s arms was worth every second that was stolen from him. And they found release grinding together in a frantic rhythm, the evidence scattering between them in a glorious mess.

He was pulled in against John’s side, the arms wrapping around him almost unsettling. _‘I’m not being told to go immediately. Would he ask me to stay?’_ He settled in regardless, and a little shifting earned them the perfect position to catch their breath in; he was curled up against John’s side, face resting against his chest so he could listen to their heartbeats mingling in his head. His height had him curled up around the other man, their legs twisted together so he wasn’t hanging completely off the bed. If they were higher up, they’d probably be fine, but neither could move in this perfect moment.

“Told you I could make you stop thinking.”

The joke broke the sanctity of the moment but he welcomed John’s voice as he laughed breathlessly once again. “Fucking yes you can.” Would they ever stop laughing? He hoped not. “When can you do it again?”

“I don’t leave for two more days—you caught me on my first night home, which means every single moment I can escape can be devoted to you.” John’s answer was sufficient enough, exciting even as he felt fingers tracing up his back. “Then I’ll be back again in two weeks.” There was the bomb to break that warm comfort. _‘He lived across the country right now.’_

“Two weeks…fuck…”

He hadn’t realized he’d spoken until John was pulling him further up the bed. “Why? Are you going to miss me?” He could feel the cold sticky of their sweat and other things clinging to them as they settled back down, and the question clicked home.

“Well, yeah, probably…” Sharky was stammering, and he was trying not cling too tightly before he remembered that promise he was given and he pulled himself in tightly against him and made himself speak. ”It’s also a long time to even talk to you again.”

He heard a scoff before he was rolled over so the other was just propped up over him. “Who said I would be denying you my attention for even a second?” He traced his gaze over John’s face lazily, grinning slowly when he glanced at his lips and he could remember the feel of them against his own.

“I’m assuming shit again, and probably crapping all over myself here, but I guess because I don’t have a cellphone and even if I did…they don’t work in Hope County?” He answered honestly, and John leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

“Do you have a landline?” The question was simple, but it slammed his slow turning gears into a fast and grinding halt. _‘I do have a goddamn landline.’_

Nervous laughter escaped him, and it earned him another peck on the lips. “Well…yeah, I suppose I do. I forget it’s there sometimes.” _‘No one calls me, that’s why.’_

“My cellphone works in Georgia.” John stated that fact simply, kissing him again until he was back in the moment with him. “I’m going to miss that when everything’s finalized.” 

Despite the joke, he blurted out a question. “So you’re really going to call me?” He froze up as soon as he finished and John finally pulled back to really look at him and watch his face. He found something because again he was given that soft smile as a hand lifted to cup his cheek.

“You sound so shocked. Are you not used to that?” John’s voice was lower than before, and he merely nodded at him before he leaned in and gave him another slow kiss, lingering longer this time. “That’s a damn shame, because Charlemagne…you are quite the catch. Good looking, funny, sweet as sugar…and I mean that in as many ways as you can imagine.” He could hear that Georgian drawl in his compliments and it had him melting and squirming. _‘He must be a damn good lawyer.’_

“Yeah?”

“I would never lie to you. What would I gain from that?” The way he crooned it, as if the very concept was outlandish, and he already knew he’d never win a fight with him—if there ever was one. Sharky was smitten and he wasn’t even sure when that happened.

“Everything, because I believe you. And holy shit does it feel weird. Is this excitement?” He was laughing, rambling his thoughts that once again turned out to be his fears. He thought about the basic concept of what may be the closest he’s come to a relationship and his skin felt like it was buzzing. He wondered why that sensation felt familiar as he kept talking. “My entire sex life has been a scattering of one night stands or that regrettable party-hookup you never talk about. I’m not even sure why I believe you. Is it your voice? Maybe your damn blue eyes I could just get lost in for days.” He looked at the hand that was tracing lines on his arm, and he caught the fire tattoo twisting up around it and smiled. _‘This kind of excitement feels like getting a tattoo.’_ But again John broke his thoughts and brought him back.

“Maybe its because you’re worth more than you think you are. A diamond doesn’t know its worth; to it, it’s just a stone. And the world has given you a regrettably grim outlook on what you deserve, and it’s hard to see that through what you _think_ you deserve.” John’s voice was different now; he could feel the sincerity in his words, but there was a solemn look in his eyes like he could see something in the distance. “But I’d really like to change that, give you a new perspective to view life from. Until you get bored of me.” _‘Ohhhh….there were his demons coming out now.’_

This sudden slip had him leaning in to press soft affections against John’s hand that was still against his cheek. “Now who’s the Negative Nancy?” Sharky grinned, before he watched the hesitation in those ice blue eyes. They looked like storms trapped beneath glass right now, and even that drew him in to make a promise against his skin. “I won’t get bored of you.”

“We’ll see…” John’s broken laughter and dismissive tone stirred a soft sort of fury up inside of him. How dare he doubt him now?

“Yeah, we’ll fucking see. I’ll prove you wrong.” The tone was more aggressive than he had meant it to be, even if he’d definitely meant it as a challenge of sorts. A silence fell over them, or for a moment it was unbearable. Had he spoken out of turn made him uncomfortable? Had he scared him off? 

“Please do.” John’s voice was soft, much softer than before. Maybe he hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but Sharky was glad he had. It gave him a little more understanding, a better look at another side to the person he was so inexplicitly drawn to.

“Yeah…it’s a promise.” He whispered back, this time leaning in to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. “It’s my promise.”

That’s when they managed to stand long enough to get cleaned up, and he was encouraged to stay. And he did, and he found himself fond of laying his head on the other’s chest where he could listen as their heartbeats lined up beautifully together.


End file.
